


Kath and Kim: Medical Organizations Edition

by Skystreakerz



Series: Adjacent Oneshots [2]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: 200 words of absolutely nothing, That is all, The medical organizations are dramatic gossip hoes, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: Tiny scene due to lack of motivation. Pre-transition. Stupid headcanon stuff. Everyone should watch Kath and Kim.
Series: Adjacent Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897894
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Kath and Kim: Medical Organizations Edition

WHO rested a hand on the papers she had, watching them helplessly as the others in the room continued to speak.

“Oh, you would not  _ believe _ the amount of suits I’ve gone through. It’s like she doesn’t even want to notice me!” CDC popped open the lid to the canister he held, downing some of the contents before putting it back down. “I even got the bright colored ones! You know, like the ones she likes from that one store?”

“Oh, you mean, uh… oh, what is it, that one store, the designer one.” Met Office scratched at her temple, trying to think.

“Oh, is it Neiman Marcus?”

“No.”

“Gucci?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Prada?”

“Look, I can’t remember which one. I don’t have the suit with me right now, but I’ve got pictures of it.” CDC took out his phone and showed off the picture he had of himself in different suits, including one which had gold accents on a deep purple suit.

WHO, unable to contain herself from looking, joined Met Office, Health Canada, and a few others, to look over the phone, nodding to the picture as they all chattered with “nice” and “oh, very nice” and “it’s good, it’s unusual” and “very different, it’s good,” before Met Office handed the phone back to CDC.

“I can’t fathom why she doesn’t seem interested.”

FDA nodded as he took the last cookie from the table. “Oh, I do agree.”

CDC looked over, his face one of shock and betrayal. “ _ FDA _ !”

FDA looked up. “What?”

“Those  _ last  _ cookies were for me!”

“Well, I’m sorry, CDC, I didn’t know, I was hungry!”

“You  _ never _ know, FDA!”

WHO sighed further as the meeting fell to chaos once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny.  
> Also I guess you could check out my [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/just.my.art.stuffs/)and also see me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/babbyxdddd).


End file.
